


Like a Shakespearean Tragedy

by LaterTuesday



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaterTuesday/pseuds/LaterTuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"A brave vessel, who had no doubt some noble creature in her, Dash'd all to pieces."<br/></i>-The Tempest. Act I, Scene II.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Shakespearean Tragedy

_"A brave vessel, who had no doubt some noble creature in her, Dash'd all to pieces."  
_ -The Tempest. Act I, Scene II.

They'd sent her home in a box.

His baby. His Slayer. Now broken.

She'd never known that he'd loved her like a daughter. He kept to Watcher protocol to a fault. He'd spent her entire life acting as though she were nothing more than a container for something greater.

It must have been a terrible childhood. To grow up and know only training, duty, and obligation.

She'd been more than he could have ever hoped for.

Sam Zabuto just wished he'd told Kendra that before she'd died.


End file.
